Romeo & Cinderella
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Miku, di ketua club drama harus membuat Len dan Rin mementaskan drama di school festival? not smuut, but a while   ;; R&R please


Rii: Hi, lama tak jumpa atau lebih tepatnya aku baru datang ke fandom ini^^ Refresing cari tempat baik untuk break selama kelas 3 (bukan siap2 UN XP)

Rin: Bilang saja mau kabur dari 2 ficmu yang belum selese itu…

Rii: Nggak kok, W-Cin kan udahmau tamat tinggal 2 s/d 3 chap lagi kok, kalau HS,Misc,FB bisa dibilang iyah deh… itu fic kurang menarik…

Len: Ckckckck, fic sendiri di bilang kayak gitu tega banget… Anyway di fic ini kami nggak kembar oke, karena last name-ku Kagamine dan Rin Kagami.

Rin: *nod*

Rii: Oke, disclaimer please!

Rin&Len: Rii own nothing just her UTAU and FanArt that her made, mkay?

**ロミオとシンデレラ**

**[Romeo & Cinderella]**

**Author pov.**

Suatu hari dipagi yang cerah di Vocaloid school, seorang anak dengan rambut hijau toskah panjang dikucir dua berlari pelan dikoridor. Memang dia tak terlambat karena sekarang masih jam 7 sedangkan sekolah mulai jam 8, tapi dia punya tugas penting sebagai ketua club drama.

**GREK**

Dibukanya pintu suatu kelas dengan kasar oleh gadis tersebut, membuat murid-murid lain yang ada disana merinding seketika.

"Teman-teman kita punya tugas buat ngisi acara Festival Sekolah minggu depan," ucap gadis hijau toskah itu.

"Yang bener Miku!" teriak gadis berambut coklat pendek kepada gadis hijau toskah bernama 'Miku'.

"Suer Meiko," balas Miku menunjukan kertas yang ia bawa kehadapan Meiko. "Dan lagi karena ini event kepala sekolah minta agar orang yang memainkannya bukan anggota club dengan alasan kalau anggota club udah pasti akan hebat karena terlatih," lanjutnya cemberut.

"Itu bukan masalah, karena sepertinya cerita yang akan dibawakan nggak terlalu sesusah yang kita bawakan," kata pria baya berambut biru bernama Kaito sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Nggak susah dari mana Bakaito 1? Udah jelas yang satu ini lebih susah dari Cendrillon dan Canterella,"

"Wow-wow, slow down baby, biar kucek," Kaito mengambil skripsi yang ada ditangan Miku, membacanya…. Setelah beberapa menit membaca skripsi berjudul 'Romeo and Cinderella', matanya terbelalak. "The Hell! Mana mungkin pemula bisa yang ini!"

"Emm, Meito juga nggak bisa yang ini" Meiko membayangkan adiknya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tanya sama Mikuo dan dia bilang nggak bisa, Luka dan Luki juga nggak bisa kalau jadi peran utama, Neru, kurasa dia tak cocok, kurasa Lily cocok jadi ibu nya, Gumi tak cocok sangat, Bakaito 2(Akaito) dan Bakaito 3(Nagaito) juga nggak cocok," jelas Miku panjang lebar sembari membaca list memo kecil member club.

"Haaa~ bilang saja semua nggak cocok kalau bukan kamu yang jadi peran M~I~K~U~" leceh Meiko.

"Bagaimana dengan Kasane? Dell? Haku? Gakupo? Leon? Rui and Rei?" usul Kaito.

Miku menggeleng ampe kepalanya mau lepas kelempar. "Tidak ada, tapi mungkin Leon bisa jadi bapanya"

Meiko memasang pose detektif yang lagi berfikir, "Jadi Lily dan Leon sebagai ortu tokoh utama cewenya?"

Miku sama Kaito mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu anaknya harus sama-sama blond dong, gimana kalao Kagamine sama Kagami, mereka 'kan blond"

Kaito sama Miku saling pandang memandang, lalu mengangguk. "Boleh juga tuh Len 'kan ikut basket, dan Rin nggak ikut club tapi dia 'kan student council president jadi pasti bisa," ucap Miku.

"Kalau gitu kita temui mereka saat istirahat," kata Kaito diiringi anggukan dua cewe di depannya.

**(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)**

**Miku pov.**

"Akhirnya jam istirahat juga," ucapku bahagia sambil lompat-lompay kayak kelinci.

Aku malu seketika karena menyadari seisi kelas menatapku ada yang jawsdroped, ada yang sweatdroped, ada yang cekikikan, sampe ada yang pingsan. "Gomenasai," ucapku lalu lari keluar kelas.

'_*sigh* mulai darimana ya? Aku tak tau tempat si opposing miror biasa nongkrong_' sku berjalan berkeliling koridor sekolah, pusing mikir sendiri akhirnya aku mengiring e-mail ke Bakaito 1.

**To:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Sucject:** None

'_Bakaito 1, kamu bantuin aku cari mereka dong! Aku udah keliling koridor sekolah tapi_ _nggak nemu-nemu._'

**To:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** None

'_Siap deh tapi selama seminggu ini traktis aku es krim in date, mkay? ;-)_'

**To:** Bakairo_blueberryice-ice

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject:** None

'_Ugh… iya dah FINE! Aku traktir_'

**To:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** None

'_Thanks sweety… luv 'ya ;-D_'

Dengan agak kesal membaca balasan e-mail dari Bakaito, aku lanjut berjalan menulusuri lorong-lorong kelas. "Selamat tinggal LEEKS," teriakku histeria.

**O.O**

**Kaito pov.**

Kuberjalan dengan riang gembira sambil menyanyikan 'Senangnya hatiku bisa date bareng Miku'. Karena sudah tahu tempat Lenny biasa nongkrong, tapa buang waktu aku mengubah kecepatan jalanku. "Menuju Rooftop!" teriakku.

Sesampainya di rooftop kulihat ada seorang cowo berambut blond di ponytail berbaring di salah satu bangku batu. '_Tepat sasaran_,' gumamku mulai mendekatinya.

"Bangun shota, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah!" kataku sewot, tersentak cowo blond tersebut langsung bangun.

"Kidding" tawaku melihat reaksinya.

"Tak lucu tau, .!" teriaknya marah.

"Sudahlah Lenny," ucapku menengnangkan cowo blond bernama 'Len'. "By the way, aku mau minta tolong"

"Minta tolong setelah menjailiku, Hell no"

"Puleassseee, ini tentang festival sekolah minggu depan"

"Baiklah aku akan dengar, tapi kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak okey?" tanya Len dan aku mengangguk.

"Begini kepala sekolah ingin mengadakan pertunjukkan drama, tentu kita setuju karena tiap tahun kami mengisi acara tersebut, ya 'kan?" ucapku melihat ke Len bahwa ia memerhatkanku. Len mengangguk.

"Tapi tahun ini ia minta yang berbeda, dia mau murid club lain yang mengerjakannya sedangkan anggota club drama peran belakang. Disinilah letak masalahnya, cerita yang akan dibawakan sangatlah sulit untuk pemula bahwkan jika kami, para anggota club yang melakukannya belum tentu dapan maximum. Karena itu aku mencari orang berbakat seperti dirimu, Lenny, kau mau 'kan?" tanyaku setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar samapai kurasa mulutku berbusa.

Kulihat Len memalingkan wajah dan badannya kembali ke posisi tidur. "Nggak tertarik tuh"

"Oh come on, kau akan berpasangan dan sebelum kau tau pasangannya baca ini dulu," aku menjulurkan skripsi yang telah ku foto copy di ruang guru.

Len mengambilnya, dengan kilat ia membaca. Dibibirnya telah terpajang seringai. "OK, kalau ini aku mau tapi siapa pasanganku? Aku tak mau cewe yang gila handpone, maniak, pemabuk, cerewet, terlalu manja, dingin hati, yang kumau cewe tipe pendiam, mudah diajak kerjasama, pintar and cerdas, imut, agaknya tomboy dikit, ada 'kan?" tawar Len

"Tentu, kau akan berpasangan sama Kagami Rin, tipemu bukan?" jawabku riang diteruskan dengan pertanyaan.

"It's will be intersting," Len melebarkan seringainya. "Kapan kita mulai latihan?"

"Sepulang sekolah, setiap hari 4 jam jadi kita bisa pulang jam 6 sore, tapi buat pemeran utama akan disuruh berlatih lebih bersama partnernya"

"Terus aku sebagai pemeran utama cowo?"

"Yap" jawabku. "Kalau gitu sampai ketemu jam 2 di ruang club, Shota" lanjutku keluar dari rooftop.

Dengan segera kuambil HP-ku untuk mengirim e-mail pada my dear Miku.

**To:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** Remember the deal?

'_Hi sweety, tebak apa yang sudah kuselesaikan?_'

**To:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject:** Rep. Remember the deal?

'_Menjatuhkan ice cream kesayanganmu ke solokan, lalu kau jatu dan tertindas road roller? nyahahaha_'

**To:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** Rep RRTD

'_Not funny, sweety __ dan yang berhasil keselesaikan itu mengajak Lenny untuk jadi peran utama cowo :D Jadi kau akan jadi mentraktirku selama seminggu_'

**To:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject:** Rep RRTD

'_Shit! Berhenti manggil aku sweety Bakaito 1, aku tuh bukan pacarmu tau!_'

**To:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** Reply

'_Ya, kau memang bukan pacarku tapi bentar lagi kau akan jadi pacarku Xd dab lihat saja kalau aku bisa bujuk Rinny kau harus in date 2 minggu :D_'

**To:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject:** Reply

'_Lihat saja, kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan Rinny kau yang harus traktirku Leeks seminggu setelah in date_'

"Sweetz," ucapku membaca e-mail balasan my dear Miku.

**O.O**

**Miku pov.**

Kesalku semakin menjadi-jadi membaca e-mail bakaito. '_Jadi pacarnya? Amit-amit deh, lebih baik aku pacaran sama player daripada sama AB (Absolut Body) yang imut, pintar tapi kadang-kadang bodoh, ramein suasana, kadang-kadang maniak, baik hati, perhatian, ukh jijik banget aku mikirinnya_,' ucapku yang jelas dalam hati.

"Huft, dimana aku mencarinya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tempat orang rajin nongkrong ya kalau nggak dimarkasnya ya di perpus, coba ku cek deh" aku pun berjalan menuju perpus.

Kubuka pintu yang tertempel label 'Harap Tenang'. Aku memasuki ruangan yang dikelilingi rak-rak tinggi berisi buku ensiklopedi, buku paket, lks, kamus, majalah, sampai komik pun ada. Aku menuju bagian meja khusus belajar disana.

'_Tumben perpus sepi kayak gini_,' ucapku melihat sekeliling yang lowong tanpa ada murid maupun guru. '_Situasi yang menguntungkanku_'

Kulihat di sekitar meja tak ada seorang pun, aku menghela nafas. Aku berjalan mengelilingi perpus.

"Ah~" terdengar suara seorang gadis teriak dengan nada manja. Aku tersontak berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara. "O-oh… yes," ucap gadis itu.

Suara yang kudengar makin jelas jadi aku memperpelan langkahku. Mataku terbelalak, wajahku terasa begitu panas seketika menyadari apa yang telah kulihat. Kulihat seorang gadis blond dengan 4 jepit diponinya tersender di sela rak, didepannya terdapat cowo blond dengan rambut ponytail tangannya meraba bagian kaki gadis tersebut kepala cowo itu tersandar dibahu sang gadis. Aku mulai tenggelam lamunanku.

"—ku"

"Miku"

Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat didepanku berdiri seorang gadis berambut blond 4 jepit di poni dan pita putih besar. Baru kusadari ternyata hal yang kulihat hanyalah imajinasi semata karena jika kau tau perpus sekolah ini memiliki rumour bahwa tempat ini menyambungkan pikiran dan imajinasi kita ke kenyataan seperti hipnotis.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Miku?" tanya gadis blond itu.

"A-aku mencarimu Rinny," jawabku masih agak malu gara-gara halusinasi gaje itu.

"Hm, nyari aku?" tanya gadis bernama Rin meyakinkan, aku mengangguk. "Tapi sebelumnya apa kau demam Miku? Wajahmu semerah tomat tuh"

"AH bukan, aku nggak apa-apa aku hanya lagi kesal ama Bakaito 1, itu saja" jelasku berbohong. Rin ber-ooh ria.

"O-ya, aku mau minta tolong tentang festival sekolah nih Rin"

"Lomba maksudmu?"

"Bukan, acara pentas drama"

"Bisa saja, aku nggak ada hal penting yang harus kuurusi, mau minta bantuan apa, bikinin sponsor? Cari partner? Bantu bikin Backround? Ngurusin Backsound?" tanya Rin. '_Buset ni orang rajin amat nanya yang gituan_,'ucapku.

"Bukan Rin, kau yang akan kutanyai apa bisa jadi pemeran utama cewenya, mau 'kan?" jawabku yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku? Kau 'kan bisa cari yang laen Miku" tolak Rin.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kumohon Rin, Len sudah setuju dengan ini dan jika kau menolaknya secara otomatis Len juga akan menolak karena Bakaito udah beritahu kalau kau pemeran utama cewenya. Dan jika hal itu terjadi kami akan susah lagi mencari orang-orang buat pentas"

"Sama Len pula? Ogah aku nggak mau setengah mati lebih baik aku nggak makan jeruk selama setahun… memangnya kenapa nggak kamu saja Miku, kau kan anggota club lebih tepatnya ketua club?"

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas lalu kujelaskan masalahnya. Setelah itu aku bertanya, "Kenapa nggak mau sama Len?"

"1 kata 1 jawaban, PLAYER, got it?"

Aku mengangguk, "Masalahkah itu? Itu kan nggak ada hubungannya dengan ini"

Rin menggeleng. "Tentu masalah, aku nggak mau berhubungan dengan player"

"Hoo, bukannya kamu belum pernah jatuh cinta?" godaku yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng kuat. "Tenang saja Rin, walau dia player dia belum melakukan itu kok, aku yang tanya sendiri dan dia jawab '_Aku hanya melakukan itu pada gadis yang kucintai_ _bukan gadis yang kumain sebagai killing_ _time_' begitulah, jadi tenang saja kalau kau terima juga nggak bakal nyesel kok"

"Apa maksudmu itu? Aku tak mengertiku?" tanya Rin polos.

Aku menghela nafas (lagi) menanggapi polosnya orang ini. "Sex," jawabku.

Sontan wajah Rin memerah. "I-itu…"

Aku mengangguk pasti. Kulihat dia diam termenung. "Ba-baiklah, asal janjikan dia nggak akan macam-macam"

"Janji, nah sekarang tolong dibaca skripsinya," ucapku mengasih skripsi yang telah difoto copy (yang asli ada di Meiko) Rin menerimanya lalu membacanya.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang semakin merah, "Kau bilang nggak bakal aneh-aneh 'kan? Tapi kenapa justru aneh!"

"Hee? Apa maksudmu Rin?" tanyaku beingung.

"Apa kau udah baca skripsi in?" tanyanya aku menggelelang dan berkata hanya judulnya.

"Yah, kalau aku tau kayak ini skripsi yang bakl dipentaskan aku akan menolak tapi karena udah janji apa boleh buat"

"Kalau gitu kita bertemu lagi saat pulang di ruang club drama, dan ntar aku baca deh skripsinya" ucapku keluar dari perpus.

"Hah, siapa yang bisa ngalahin Miku yang kalau udah deal dengan leek!" teriakku bangga.

"Wah-wah, lihat siapa yang berhasil disini"

Aku menengok ke belakang mendapati cowo berambut biru dengan es krim blueberry di tangannya yang sudah pasti bernama Kaito Shion a.k.a. Bakaito 1. Aku berhenti berjalan menatapnya baik-baik. "Yap, aku berhasil membuat Rinny setuju jadi kau harus traktirku 1 kg leeks tiap hari," ucapku dengan seringai.

"Well, itu tak jadi masalah buatku," tanggap Kaito simpel. "Yang akan jadi masalah justru kamu, Miku"

"Ooh, lihat nanti saja" aku berjalan meninggalkannya karena mendengar bel yang mengisyaratkanku untuk berjalan ke kelas.

**O.O ~Spend Time~ O.O**

**Author pov.**

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, para murid yang tak berkepentingan sudah pulang. Di jam sekolah yang sepi itu, terdapat suara berisik yang mulai terdengar di lorong dekat ruang-ruang club ataukah bisa author bilang biang kerok terdapat di ruang club drama.

"OK semua, sebelum kita memulai latihannya kita adakan rapat singkat," ucap Miku sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan cari perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi yang jelas dengan meja sepanjang 2 meter didepannya. Para anggota meeting sudah siap dengan kertas, pensil, bollpoint, penggaris, dan sebagainya.

"Sebagai yang kalian ketahui dalam event festival sekolah ini kami akan adakan pertunjukan drama dengan judul 'Romeo and Cinderella'," ucap Miku yang lain mengangguk.

"Dengan peran utama cewenya Kagami Rin dan cowonya Kagamine Len, peran orang tua sang tokoh cewe adalah Leon dan Lily, dan sisanya jadi peran belakang panggung.

"Buat kostum kita serahkan pada Mikuo, Neru, Rui, Ted, dan Haku, sama Luki juga" Miku memberitahu yang dipangil namanya mengangguk.

"Buat Backround yang berpengalaman Teto, Gumi, Kaiko, Rei, dan Nagaito," sekali lagi yang dipangil mengangguk.

"Backsound pada Luka, Dell, dan aku," Luka dan Dell mengangguk.

"Sorot lampu diserahkan pada Akaito, Kaito, dan Gakupo," ketiga pria tersebut mengangguk.

"Meiko dan Meito akan menjadi pembawa acara sekaligus sutradara," kedua kakak beradik itu mengangguk.

"Oh-ya, karena kali ini drama yang di pentaskan lebih ke oprah jadi kedua pemeran utama diharuskan bernyanyi sambil melakukan aktingnya bukan memainkan dialog seperti drama lainnya," jelas Miku dengan menatap kedua pemeran utama serius.

"Apa kalian bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya serius sangat.

Pertama kedua pemeran utama memandang satu sama lain. Mata biru langit Len bertemu dengan mata biru laut Rin. Secara cepat Rin menggagalkan kontak mata lalu menatap ke kakinya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Aku bisa" "Ku-ku harap aku bisa" jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Meiko.

"Nah dengan begini kita bisa mulai latihan," ucap Kaito bangun dari duduknya. "Aku akan mulai melatih para pemeran," lanjutnya menarik Rin dan Len sedangkan Leon dan Lily berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku dan Meiko akan membantu yang mengurusi backround," Meito berdiri dan mulai berjalan bersama grup BR (Backround).

Yang tersisa dimeja tinggallah grup kostum, grup backsound, dan grup sorot lampu (minus Kaio).

"Baiklah, karena grup backsound nggak banyak pekerjaan, kami bisa membantu grup kostum," ucap Miku.

"Kalau begitu kostum pemeran utama cewenya dulu," kata Mikuo. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Apa kau sudah baca skripsinya Miku?" tanya Neru sambil mengimail.

"Belum, baru judulnya habis dilihat banyaknya halamn aku jadi malas hehehe…" jawab Miku sambil nyengar-nyengir.

"Kalau boleh aku sarankan warna biru yang tak terlalu cerah dan tak terlalu gelap dengan motif tutul warna hitam bagus tuh," usul Luka sembari membaca buku 'Love is War'.

"Baik usul terima," Rui mewakili dari grup K.

"Kurasa bagian bawah, lengan bisa kita beri renda hitam supaya terlihat agaknya smexy," ucap Ted mengusulkan.

"OK," Mikuo mulai menggambar dress buat Rin sedangkan Neru dan Miku bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele.

**SRET SRET**

Dengan cepat tangan Mikuo menggambar, memang kakak Hatsune ini sangan gemar gambar setelah hobinya nge-band. Kreativitas orang ini tak diragukan lagi sebagai desainer di masa depan. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanyanya memamerkan gambar bajunya ke hadapan yang lain.

"Bagus tuh" Luka mengangguk melihatnya lalu kembali ke buku yang dibacanya.

"WTH? Kenapa kayak gitu Mikuo?" tanya Miku atau lebih tepatnya omel dengan gambar yang dilihatnya.

"Lho? Bukannya ceritanya tentang sang tokoh cewe yang mau tidur dimalam hari tapi tak bisa tidur karena tokoh si cowo dateng memanjat ke kamarnya tanpa sepengatuhan orang lain, karena sang tokoh cowo di benci ama orang tua tokoh cewe dan tak meresmikan hubungan mereka yang telah mereka jalin selama 2 tahun pendeknya. Dan tentu saja tokoh cewenya hanya mengenakan pakaian terusan dalam seperti ini, sedang cowonya pake kemeja putih berdasi biru laut dengan celana yang mencocokan dasi. Setelah itu barulah yang bagian menarik dari ceritanya dimulai, make over. Dan sesudahnya tokoh cowo melamar tokoh cewenya, cewe itu sih menerima lalu pergi dari rumah mewahnya untuk tinggal bersama tokoh cowonya, paginya pintu kamar tokoh cewe dibuka oleh orang tuanya yang mendapati sebuah apel merah dan note tertulis 'Romeo and Cinderella' menempati tempat tidur sang tokoh utama cewenya. Selesai sudah with happy ending deh," jelas Mikuo sesingkat-singkatnya sampe mulutnya berbusa.

Miku ber-ooh ria. "Pantas saja Rinny mau menolak kalau tau drama yang akan dibawakan kayak gini"

"Lalu darimana kau tau kalau ini lebih ke oprah, Miku?" tanya Haku.

"Kau 'kan belum baca skripsinya," Akaito melanjutkan.

"Aku cuma baca judul ama halaman terakhir saja, karena kupikir informasinya akan banyak di halaman terakhir tapi ternyata tidak," jawab Miku cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Selanjutnya buat kostum sang cowo," ucap Gakupo.

"Nggak perlu, itu sih gampang nggak perlu di usulkan juga Mikuo udah ngejelasin," kata Luki tajam. "Kostum orang tuanya gimana?"

"Baju yang biasa dipakai orang setelah bangun tidur dengan warna pink buat Lily dan blueblack buat Leon," usul Luka (lagi) sembari membaca buku 'Dancing Samurai' (O.O ? Cepet banget ganti bukunya).

"Okelah kalau begitu, mari kita langsung mulai merancang," teriak Miku dengan semangat '45, sedangkan yang berada disana mengangguk mantap, dan pada akhrinya mereka mulai bekerja dengan api membara.

**Sementara itu di bagian grup BR**

Meiko sibuk menyeruput sakenya, seluruh yang dikerjakannya hari ini membuatnya pening jadi dia menyerahkan semuanya pada adiknya (bilang saja males =.="). Ya, Meito sendiri melaksanakannya dengan senang hati karena dipikirannya bersakit-sakit dahulu baru bersenang-senang kemudian. Dengan kata lain dia bekerja keras membantu demi mendapatkan sake lebih buatnya nanti.

"Baiklah buat yang pertama kita buat latar kamar sang tokoh cewe," ucap Meito memberi komando.

"Kaiko dan Rei bisa menggambar sketchnya duluan, Nagaito mengurusi papan yang kita perlukan, Teto dan Gumi bagian mengecat jika sketch udah selesai," lanjut Meiko yang bersangkutan mengangguk dan mulai bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Senpai, apa saja yang harus kita gambar?" tanya Kaiko.

"Yang pertama latar kamar yang terdiri dari 3 bagian, Belakang tempat tidur, sisi Len duduk nanti (sisi miring kiri), Sisi yang ada pintunya (sisi miring kanan). Lalu bagian balkon kamar cewe yang dibuat agar Rin bisa berdiri di atas dari tampang depan agak keatasan agar Len bisa berdiri dibawah sana tapi jangan terlalu tinggi ntar Rin takut lagi lompatnya, yang terakhir buat pergantian malam ke pagi harinya, kita buat lagi bagian kamar Rin tapi sekarang lebih ke bagian tempat pintu masuk berada, mungkin itu saja," jelas Meito panjang lebar samapai agak berbusa mulutnya.

Yang lain ber-ooh ria, lalu mulai bekerja kembali. '_Ini akan menjadi hari yang paling_ _panjang_,' guman Meito menghela nafas.

**Sementara itu disisi para tokoh yang sedang berlatih**

"BUKAN BEGITU RIN!" teriak Kaito melihat Rin dan Len yang sedang latihan.

"Kau harus relax supaya bisa berjalan baik, aku tau kok kamu punya potensial buat ini," lanjut Kaito dengan anggukan Leon dan Lily.

"AKU JUGA TAU! TAPI KALAU HARUS BEGIKAN AKU YANG MALU SENDIRI ENTAR!" teriak Rin dengan posisi yang sedang ia lakukan.

Apa kalian bisa tebak posisi apa yang sedang Rin praktekkan? Jika kalian bukan orang yang berpikir aneh-aneh, tidak menyukai ecchi dan hentai, berlari dan berteriak histeris mendengar/ melihat yang berbau seperti itu, dan bukan memiliki otak omesh, kalian pasti tak bisa menjawabnya.

Jawabannya hanya satu, Rin sedang tiduran di sebuah matras khusus punya club drama dengan Len berada diatasnya, kedua tangannya mengepung bagian kepala Rin sedangkan kakinya berada didalam kaki Rin (Kaki Rin melekat di pinggang Len). Posisi mereka memang sudah benar, tapi yang bikin Kaito bolak-balik berteriak bukan karena itu melainkan kepala Rin yang yang mengarah ke arah lain, tak mau menatap wajah Len, walau tangannya sudah melekat di leher Len.

"Ayolah Rin, hanya tinggal menatap Len," ucap Lily.

"Setelah itu kita bisa ganti scent latihan," lanjut Leon.

"Kumohon Rinny, jika kau tak bisa gimana bisa pentas drama ini berlangsung?" Kaito bersedih dengan puppy eyes.

"Come on, my little bunny," ucap Len.

Mulutnya yang wangi mint dan jeruk mulai membius Rin. Dengan tegar Rin mencoba menolak wangi yang mengundang sekaligus menggodanya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Mukanya mulai memerah ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang wangi serupa mendarat di sekitar lehernya. Disadarinya Len telah menundukkan kepalanya ke sekitar leher, salah satu tangannya mulai menjulur kebawah.

"Just look at me, I won't hurt you, sweetheart," ucap Len, rambutnya yang mengenai telinga Rin membuat Rin kegelian. "Call out my name"

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin melakukan apa yang len katakan. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan godaan yang dilakukan Hot and Smexy guy yang sekaligus player bernama Kagamine Len itu.

"L-len," teriak Rin menatap wajah Len hanya beberapa inchi dari dirinya.

"Nah begitu, OK kalian bisa istirahat sebentar," ucap Kati menepuk-nepuk skripsi yang digulung ditangannya.

"Ba-baiklah, Len bisa kau misi sebentar?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja, sweetheart," jawab Len lalu bangun dari posisinya dan membantu Rin bangun.

"OK, sekarang aku akan mengetes Lily dan Leo," ucap Kaito. "Kalian berdua bisa pergi dulu kesuatu tempat untuk menjaci udara segar, jika kau mau?" lanjutnya mengarahkan Rin dan Len.

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruang club drama yang bisa dikatakan lebih besar dari ruang club lainnya karena mencapai 10m x 7,5m, jadi terbagi atas beberapa ruangan.

Rin berjalan ke ruang peristirahatan, ruang khusus club drama yang digunakan jika ada anggota yang pingsan, kecapean, atau bahkan ketiduran. Disana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size, 2 buah sofa, AC, rak buku, TV LCD, dan sebuah meja ynag lengkap dangan kursinya.

'_Aku heran, sebenarnya anggota club ini membayar uang kash berapa selama sebulan sampai bisa jadi kayak kayak gini? Aku yang student council president saja nggak membuat ruang khusus kayak gini deh?_' ucap Rin dalam hati sembari melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur king size.

"Lihat siapa yang kecapean disini?" ucap Len memasuki ruang peristirahan dan berjalan ke tempat Rin berada.

"B-buat apa kau kesisni?" tanya Rin ragu lalu bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Relax, aku kesini cuma buat istirahatlah emang buat apa lagi?" tanya Len lalu duduk di bagian kiri tempat tidur tersebut (Rin sebelah kanan).

"Emang kau pikir apa?" tanyanya dangan seringai terpajang di wajahnya.

Rin blushing. "Ng-nggak kok, aku nggak mikir apa-apa"

"Oh ya?"

Rin menagguk kencang. Seringai Len makin melebar, "Kalau gitu apa mau latihan memperlancar scent tadi?" ucapnya sembari berdiri berjalan ke arah Rin.

Belum sempat Rin menjawab, ia sudah terdahulu didorong Len. Posisi yang sama terjadi kembali, tapi kali ini Rin tidak memalingkan wajah. Ia menatap Len, matanya mulai sayu. "Let's sing, baby"

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yumewo minasai_

_Otonawa mou neru jikan yo_

_Musekaeru miwakuno caramel_

_Hajiraino suashiwo karameru_

_Kon-ya wa dokomade ikeruno?_

_Kamitsukanaide_

_Yasashiku shite_

_Nigaimonowa mada kirainano_

_Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine_

_Shiranai kotoga arunonaraba_

_Shiritaito omou futsuu desho?_

_Zenbu miseteyo_

_Anatani naraba misete ageruno watashino…_

Alunan music lembut yang mengiringi mereka entah darimana, membuat dilema yang sama, menjadikan keduanya benar-benar fokus. Tapi semua berubah ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Mikuo and Miku. Mikuo blushing berat sedangkan Miku hanya cekikikan.

"A-apa kami mengganggu?" tanya Mikuo menundukakkan kepala tak mau melihat scent dihadapannya.

"Tidak sama sekali, kami hanya latihan kok," jawab Len lalu bangun dari posisinya. "Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan kostumnya ,apa kalian ingin melihatnya?" tanya Mku dengan cengiran yang masih tertampang diwajahnya.

"Ce-cepat sekali," Rin ikut bicara.

"Ya, secara kami harus kerja extra agar cepat selesai jadi kita bagian belakang tinggal santai deh"

"Ooh, kalau gitu ayo kita lihat Len," ajak Rin bangun dari tempat tidur yang ia gunakan dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan seperti anak baru mau ngambil hadiah dari santa clous.

"Baiklah," balas Len tertawa kecil menanggapi sifat Rin yang kekanak-kanakkan itu. '_Nggak nyangka deh student council president punya sifat kayak gini, ini jadi semakin menarik_'.

Len dan Rin pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang memanggil mereka dengan Mikuo sweatdrop dan Miku tertawa geli menjadi-jadi. Untungnya Mikuo tidak dehidrasi. Miku langsung menatap kakaknya yang masih sweatdropped. "Ne, Mikuo, kenapa mereka bisa akrab sekali di pertemuan kayak gini?"

"Mana kutau," jawab Mikuo cuek bebek sembari berusaha kembali ke wajah cool-nya.

"Apa kau yakin? Waktu kutanya tentang pentas drama dan ia berpartner bareng Lenny, Rinny menolak tapi lihat sekarang mereka seperti love birds"

"Miku hentikan omong konyolmu itu, kau baru saja mengajaknya 5 jam lalu dengan ucapan dia pasti bisa," ucap Mikuo. "Tapi aku tau dalam pikiranmu kau mau membuat mereka bersama-sama kan?"

"Aiihh~ Nii-chan tau aja sama pikiran adikmu ini, ntar kuberi leeks deh," kata Miku. "Andai tadi aku bawa HP-ku atau kamera atau bahkan diruang ini terpasang kamera CCTV, pasti seru deh jadinya kalau foto atau rekaman video itu melebar luas di sekolah bahkan sampai ke internet," lanjutnya lalu berjaan keluar ruangan.

"Haft, dasar…" Mikuo menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pasrah menanggapi sifat adiknya itu. Lalu ia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

**O.O**

**Rin pov.**

"Rinny cepatlah keluar kami semua ingin melihat kostumu," kudengar Miku teriak dibalik closet dimana aku berada sekarang.

Aku memandang cermin tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Dress yang kukenakan benar-benar membunuhku dengan rasa malu. Jika mau dijelaskan, sekarang aku mengenakan sebuah dress dengan renda hitam di bagian bawah dan yang melekat sebagai bagian penahan lengan. Warna dress yang biru langit dengan motif tutul hitam ini berada sepanjang pahaku, atau mungkin lebih pendek lagi.

Pita putih besar yang kukenakan dilepas, 4 jepit putih yang kukenakan pun dilepas. Semua itu diganti dengan 5 jepit hitam yang lebarnya lebih kecil dari yang biasa kupunya, dan dipasang dengan 2 menyilang dan 3 seperti biasa. Saat sedang sibuk mengomentari diri sendiri, kudengar pintu closet terbuka dan disana berdiri seseorang mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi biru laut dan celana panjang yang menyesuaikan dasi. Rambut orang itu blond diikat pontail tak terlalu tinggi. Kusadari itu adalah Len.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" teraikku. "Tak sopan masuk jika orang lagi ganti baju!"

"Kurasa kau sudah selesai ganti baju," ucapnya menatapku, matanya menjulur dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi.

"Sweet~!"

Aku terkaget-kaget ketika Len datang menghampiriku lalu menggendongku dengan bridal style. Jelas aku berontak, tapi dia mengacuhkanku dan berjalan menuju pintu closet yang tertutup. "Mau ku gendong sampai luar atau hanya samapai sini?" tanyanya santai.

"Jelas sampai sini! Pervert!" bentakku lalu turun dari gendongannya.

Aku membuka pintu closet, mendapati semua orang yang berisik disana langsung terhenti dan menatapku kaget. Aku sih heran-heran saja tapi tetep tak bertanya. Sampai kesunyian yang dipecahkan oleh Mikuo dangan teriakkan histerisnya.

"Wah ternyata benar-benar cocok!" teriak Mikuo.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Rin," ucap Nagaito diiringi anggukan Akaito, Kaito, Kaito, Dell, Gumi, Teto, Ted, Rui dan Rei, membuatku blushing.

"Selera Luka-chin kuat ya~," kata Luki dan Gakupo mengangguk. Luka sih cuek bebek dan tetep baca buku dengan judul 'Adolescene' setelah terbengong selama 30 detik menatap Rin (O.O;; udah ganti lagi buku? Luka hebat deh XD).

"Dengan begini hari jum'at nanti kalian bisa latihan dengan kostum," ucap Miku yang lain mengangguk.

"Tapi apa nggak apa-apa Miku dia mengenakan kostum ini?" tanya Len.

"He? Emang ada masalah apa dengan kostum Rin, Lenny?" tanya Neru yang lain mengangguk minus Len dan aku.

Aku hanya diam lalu memalingkan wajahku menatap Len, seringainya masih tapak disana tapi begitu ia menyadari aku menatapnya, seringai diwajahnya berubah jadi senyuman yang manis. Hatiku bagaikan meleleh oleh senyumannya.

"Isn't it easy to acces?" tanyanya meletakkan tangannya dipinggangku.

Aku blushing. Kali ini aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Len. Kurasa yang lain hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahku.

"Hahaha.. Len itu bukanlah masalah utama dari ini.." tawa Ted.

"Bukannya kamu senang, Lenny~?" tanya Dell ikut tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu malu Rin, ini sih bukan apa-apa.. hehehe," Rui dan Rei cekikikan.

"Kuharap iya," jawabku menanggapi mereka.

"Ya, yang paling bikin malu kalau kata aku sih….." ucap Lily serius yand kemudian dilanjutkan oleh cewe-cewe disana minus aku.

"Saat kau tampil nanti pake aju kayak gini didepan umum, berusaha make over bersama Len~"

_Oh my god_

"WHAT?" teriakku kaget. '_Didepan umum? Dengan pakaian kayak gini? Lalu __**make over**__ bareng __**Len**__?_'

"Tebak siapa yang beruntung?" tanya Meiko.

"Lenny~" jawab para grup cowo minus Len.

"Mang napa kalau aku yang beruntung? Jealous?" tanya Len dengan tampang watados.

"Nope, kita 'kan udah dapet gilsfriends masing-masing," jawab Dell dangan nada mengejek, yang belum punya langsung murung.

Kurasa aku harus mengganti atmosfir disini. Aku menghela nafas , mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanianku. "L-len bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dariku? Aku mau mengganti bajuku"

"Okey~ perlu bantuan mengganti bajumu?"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri kok," ucapku lalu mendorong Len keluar dari ambang pintu closet, dengan sergap aku mengganti pakaianku lalu berjalan keluar setelah semua benar-benar rapih.

Setelah aku keluar kulihat yang lain sudah siap-siap pulang. "Hari ini cukup sampai disini, kalian boleh pulang besok kita bisa melanjukannya," ucap Miku.

Sesudah itu ia berjalan kearahku. "Rin, apa kau ada waktu?"

Aku menangguk, kemudian aku mengikuti dia berjalan ke meja meeting. Kulihat disana sudah ada Len sedang yang lain sudah pulang. Aku duduk di sebelah Len, Miku berada didepan kami berdua.

"Begini Rinny, karena semua anggota sudah berdiskusi bahwa para permeran utama harus berlatih lebih diluar waktu latihan, aku punya rencana"

"Rencana apa Miku?"

"Selama seminggu ini kau harus sleepover di apartement Len," jawab Miku.

"WTH!," teriakku kaget. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku! Dan kenapa!"

"Orang tuamu sudah di telepon oleh Miki-sensei," jawab Len. "Dan mereka bilang tidak apa-apa, karena kupikir mereka mennganggapku temen cewemu"

_Mati sudah aku…_

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa, itu sudah kujelaskan awalnya bukan?" tanya Miku, aku menagguk. "Tapi kenapa harus di Len? Kenapa nggak di aku saja?"

"Len tinggal sendiri, orang tuanya kerja di New York sebagai desainer pro," ulas Miku. "Lagian kalau dirumahmu, latihan kayak gitu bisa disalah sangka lho"

Aku terdiam…. '_Benar juga ya_'

"Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pulang sweety," Len menarik tanganku.

"Bye bye, love bird," Miku memberi salam.

_Bagus Miku, kupikir kau berpihak padaku ternyata ada udang dibalik batu… aku akan menindasmu suatu saat nanti Miku dengan road roller….._

"Ngomong-ngomong Len, gimana dengan barang-barangku?" tanyaku setelah aku dan Len sampai di tempat parkir sekolah.

"Sudah diantar," jawab Len mengeluarkan sepedahnya. "Ayo, kalau terlalu malam kau akan sakit, dan sekarang sudah larut," lanjutnua.

Aku menaiki sepedahnya, dan ia mulai menggoseh sepedahnya.

**O.O ~Spend Time~ O.O**

~Len's Apartement, Mon/15th March, 08:59 P.M.

Kulihat apartemen Len cukup luas buat orang yang tinggal disini sendirian. Didalamnya terdiri dari ruang TV dengan TV 2,5 inch 1 sofa panjang warna kuning dan meja kaca, dapur yang terdiri dari laci dan lemari berwarna kuning dan oranye, kulkas putih, stove putih, 2 buah pintu yang tertulis 1 closet dan 1 lagi kamar mandi, serta menurutku inilah yang paling dibenci sebuah ruang tidur…. Disana terdapat sebuah meja dengan komputer diatasnya dilengkapi dengan internet, mesin print/ scan/ fax, tablet, earphones, dan kacamata tentu saja tak lupa dengan bangkunya. Kulihat lagi terdapat bed ukuran king size dengan dua buah meja disamping kiri satu yang ada lampunya dan disebelah kanan satu yang cuma ada 3 buah buku bertumpuk dan foto keluarga serta sebuah frame yang kosong.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya, anggap saja seperti dirumahmu," ucap Len lalu membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku yakin aku bisa," jawabku berjalan kearahnya.

Aku berdiri didepannya, Len sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Aku membungkuk lalu melepaskan dasi yang terpasang. Len hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa hanya tersenyum geli. Aku sendiri juga tak tau apa yang aku lakukan, badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"You're so naughty, Rin," ucap Len.

Otomatis aku langsung menghindarinya, menyembunyikan kedua tanganku dibelakang lalu menundukkan kepalaku layaknya anak yang baru dimarahin bapanya gara-gara nilai jelek.

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Tak perlu minta maaf lagi, I like dominant girl anyway," balasnya membuatku makin blushing.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, terdengar sebuah ring tone disekitar ruangan.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby, do you think you could want me too…_

_I don't wana waste your time…_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I want you to—_

Kulihat HP-ku mendapati e-mail masuk.

**To:** OrangePrincess_Rin02

**From:** L02_SadisticVampire

**Subject:** [None]

'_SO want to caountinues this?_'

"Ugh, Len kenapa pake ngirim e-mail kita kan berdepanan gini," sewotku lalu mentackle Len.

"Jadi? Mau dilanjutin?" tanyanya mulai berseringai.

"Tidak, aku mau ke shower dulu," aku bangun darinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dan pada akhirnya aku dapat melewati malam itu dengan baik. Serta Len tak dapat berbuat sesuatu yang benar-benar tak kuinginkan.

**O.O ~Spend Time~ O.O**

**Author pov.**

Tak terasa 4 hari lamanya latihan club drama berlangsung baik dan Rin yang tinggal di apartement Len. Tanpa disadari Len maupun Rin, mereka menjadi semakin dekat hingga tak ada yang sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai. Buktinya scent yang dulu Rin harus ulang berkali-kali diulang kini tak perlu diulang-ulang. Expresi keduanya juga bagus. Walau mereka berdua tak menyadarinya, tapi pasa anggota club menyadarinya terutama Miku. Author bisa katakan kalau dialah yang paling histeris.

Pada hari ini, Fri/ 19th March. Seusai latihan seperti biasa Rin dan Len pulang bersama. Ketika mereka berdua sampai di apartemen, lagi-lagi terdengar ring tone.

'_couse…_

_You're hot then You're cold_

_You're yes then You're not_

_You're in then you'r—_

Len melihat HP-nya mendapati e-mail dari Miku.

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject:** Tell her now!

'_Hi Lenny, aku tau kok kalian berdua saling menyukai, tapi_ _pura-pura kayak gitu! Cepat kasih tau dia sekarang! XOO'_

**To:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** L02_SadisticVampire

**Subject:** Rep. Tell her now!

'_Apa maksudmu Miku? Dan siapa itu dia?_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** HardSmooker_DellyWelly

**Subject:** [none]

'_Wiiy, Lenny sejak kapan kau jadi tak sensitive dengan hal yang berbau cinta? ='3_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** Luki_TunaPinkBoy

**Subject:** Go with fire

'_Lenny, ayo cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu ntar sesudahnya baru HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LITTLE ORANGE PRINCESS ;D_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject:** Re. Rep. Tell her now!

'_Aduh Len, kenapa kau jadi bego gini sih? *sigh* udah jelas tell your love to RINNY_'

Len mengerutkan kulit di jidat. Heran itulah yang ada dipikirannya selama ini, selama ia membaca e-mail yang dikirim anggota club drama. Sementara Len sibuk membaca e-mail dari anggota club drama dan tidak dibalas-balas, lain halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rin. Ia sedang duduk di depan komputer Len, nge-net mengecek blog-nya.

**Blog log-in**

Name: Rin Kagamine Password: *********

You have 4 comments, for detail clik this

_5:21pm_

**From:** Mimi_Diva01

**To:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

**Subject:** I know you all~

'_Rinny, kenapa kau malu-malu kucing gitu~ padahal udah tinggal satu ruang XDD_'

1 comment like

_6:40pm_

**By:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

'_Apa maksudmu dengan tinggal satu rung Miku? -.-" .._'

_5:05pm_

**From:** ColdyTuna_LukaM

**To:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

**Subject:** Tell him…

'_Apa kalian tidur satu ranjang?_'

1 comment 7 people likes this

_6:43pm_

**By:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

'_Ugh, kalau iya emang ada masalah? =,=;;_'

_4:45pm_

**From:** Twins_DoubleRui

**To:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

**Subject:** Just ask =3

'_Ne, Rin-chan apa kau nggak menyadari perasaan itu,ne ne?_'

1 comment 2 people likes this

_6:47pm_

**By:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

'_Nyadar perasaan apa Rui-chan? :?_'

_4:12pm_

**From:** Cellphone_NeruNeru

**To:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

**Subject:** Come on! Don't be shy!

'_Rin-chin, ayolah aku sudah bosan dengan tingkah kalian yang saling nggak NYADAR! Cepetan kasih tau dia saja!_'

1 comment 4 people likes this

_6:50pm_

**By:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

'_Heee? Emang apa sih yang nggak kusadari? Kok semuanya ngomong kayak gitu sih_ '

"Huft, kenapa orang-orang bilang kayak gitu sih? Aku jadi pusing sendiri," ucap Rin merenggangkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Setelah selesai merenggangkantubuh Rin kembali ke monitor.

Blog Rinn_OrangePrincess

You got 1 comment, 4 reply, clik here to ditail

_5:05pm_

**From:** ColdyTuna_LukaM

**To:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

**Subject:** Tell him…

'_Apa kalian tidur satu ranjang?_'

6 comment 8 people likes this

_6:55pm_

**By:** Rinn_OrangePrincess

'_Ugh, kalau iya emang ada masalah? =,=;;_'

_7:02pm_

**By:** Twins_FirstRei

'_Heee? Beneran tuh? Apa gue nggak salah baca? Kalian berdua tidur satu RANJANG O.O?'_

_7:05pm_

**By:** Gummy_Girl uO

'_Aih~ sapa tuh yang seneng~? XD_'

_7:15pm_

**By:** LeeksLover_GreenMikuo

'_Whiw, apa Len berbuat macam-macam?_'

_7:17pm_

**By:** YellowPrince_LenK

'_Oi, oi, kalian tuh ya nggak bisa mikir yang positive dikit kek =.="? Kami sama sekali nggak ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh.._'

_7:20pm_

**By:** Rinn_orangePrincess

'_Bener yang dikatakan Len, kami nggak berbuat yang macem-macem kok!_'

"Geez, kenapa orang-orang kelihatan makin sinting aja sih?" cuap Rin lalu mengecek kembali comment yang masuk.

Nah, sekarang kita pindah ke sisi Len. Jika Rin dibanjiri komen aneh di blog, bisa dikatakan Len lebih parah karena di kirimi e-mail yang sekiranya lebih sadis dari comment yang Rin dapat.

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** [none]

'_Hi Len, gimana udah nyatain belum? =3_'

**To:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**From:** L02_SadisticVampire

**Subject:** re. [none]

'_Nyatain apa Bakaito?_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVa,pire

**From:** Bakaito_blueberryice-ice

**Subject:** re…

'_Cinta lo lha, emang apa lagi! Dasar nggak sensi!_'

"Huft, capek banget orang-orang ngirim ginian.." ucap Len pasrah, lalu kembali membaca e-mail masuk.

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**Subject:** Need the truth

'_Serius Len, kau tidur satu ranjang ama Rin-chan? Rei-kun bilang kayak gitu kesaya! O.O_'

**To:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**From:** L02_ SadisticVampire

**Subject:** re Need the truth

'_Seriuslah Rui, emang kau pikir aku tidur di lantai dia tidur di kasur? Enak di Rin nggak enak di aku ntar.. =w=;_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**Subject:** Re.. re Need the truth

'_Tapi kamu nggak macam-macam ama Rin-chan, 'kan?_'

**To:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**From:** L02_SadisticVampire

**Subject:** [none]

'_Maybe… maybe yes, maybe no *evilough* :D_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**Subject:** re

'_Ukh, awas saja kalau kau membuat Rin-chan hamil! Akan kubunuh kau!_'

**To:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**From:** L02_SadisticVampire

**Subject:** re re

'_Condom use.. XD akan kuhamili Rin kalau kami sudah nikah, jadi kau tak bisa bunuh aku Rui XD_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** RuiRei_twins4ever

**Subject:** [none]

'_Ugh, dasar… pokonya selamta berjuang aja oh dan Rei-kun bilang have fun with your little princess_'

Len tertawa kecil membalas e-mail dari Rui. Bukannya suka sama Rui, tapi alasannya tanpa disadarinya iya menulis kata condom dalam e-mail reply ke Rui. Walau Len tau dia punya satu kok di dalam laci meja samping kiri tempat tidurnya, dan condom itu belum dikenakannya. Len berjalan menuju ruang tidur dimana Rin berada (daritadi dia di ruang TV). Ia mendapati Rin tengah asyik didepan komputernya.

"Rin, nggak istirahat? Besokkan pentasnya?" tanya Len CaPer (Cari Perhatian).

"I-iya, aku baru saja mau keluar dari blog-ku," jawab Rin sembari mematikan internetnya.

Len duduk ditempat tidur. Capek adalah alasan utamanya dan begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak dengan matanya, matanya yang biru langit itu memantau aktivitas yang sedang Rin kerjakan.

"Len, apa kau akan m-mandi duluan?" tanya Rin bangun dari kursi.

"Hm? Kau dulu saja, aku bisa menyusul kok," jawab Len dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

**O.O**

**Len pov.**

"Len, apa kau akan m-mandi duluan?" tanya Rin padaku sambil bangun dari kursi.

"Hm? Kau dulu saja, aku bisa menyusul kok," jawabku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"K-kalau itu jawabnmu ya sudah, aku duluan," Rin langsung lari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkanku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'_Ada yang tidak beres nih_,' gumamku.

Dengan segera aku mengambil HP-ku, mencoba mengirim e-mail ke Miku.

**To: **KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**From:** L02_SadisticVampire

**Subject:** [none]

'_Oi Miku, apa yang kau katakan pada Rin?_'

**To:** L02_SadosticVampire

**From:** KawaiiOhime-sama;p

**Subject: **re [none]

'_Ohohoho, apa saja Xd kau tanya saja pada Luka tau Luki mereka pasti tau jawaban untukmu XDD_'

"Ukh, dasar ni orang bikin kesal saja," ucapku membaca e-mail dari Miku.

Akhirnya kupuskan untuk mengimail Luki.

**To:** Luki_TunaPinkBoy

**From:** L02_SadisticVanpire

**Subject:** [none]

'_Lukiin, apa kau tau apa yang dikatakan Luka-nee pada Rin?_'

**To:** L02_SadisticVampire

**From:** Luki_TunaPinkBoy

**Subject:** Re [none]

'_Entahlah Lenny~ perasaanku dia Cuma nanya tentang kalian tidur satu ranjang apa tidak tak ada yang lain lagi~ dan kan sudah kukatakan Have FUN with your little orange princess Lenny C=_'

"Makin parah," kataku setelah membacanya.

Kudengar suara shower mulai mati. Terdengar pula suara pintu terbuka, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kulihat Rin berdiri disana hanya dengan handuk yang mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya itu. Wajahnya agak merah, kupikir itu pasti bukan demam. Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau nggak demam Rin?" tanyaku yang sok jadi boyfriends-nya sembari meletakkan punggung tanganku di pipinya.

"Ng-gak kok, lebih baik kau cepat mandi, Len," suruh Rin. Ya aku sih pasrah-pasrah saja, aku berjalan membelakangi Rin tapi sebelum aku full masuk ke kamar mandi aku berbisik dulu pada Rin, "Ya terserah kau sajalah, little bunny"

Dan aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak perlu berlama-lama setelah aku melepas semua pakaianku, aku mengambil quick shower, jadi tak lama bukan? Kemudian aku memasang celana hitam pendek, lalu berjalan keluar. Kudapati Rin sudah duduk di tempat tidur dengan keadaan seperti tadi, masih terlilit handuk.

"Ri—" belum sempat aku berbicara Rin sudah memotongku terlebih dahulu.

"Len, siapa saja yang pernah kemari?" tanya Rin.

Aku menunjuknya. "Cuma kamu, Rin"

"Hanya aku?"

Aku mengangguk,memang benar cuma dia yang baru datang ke mari ya orang tuaku juga pernah tapi jarang sekali. Rin tetep duduk disana, jadi aku mendatanginya. Wajahnya memnadi merah padam ketika aku sampai didepannya.

"Len, se-sebenarnya a-aku…."

Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir Rin, sadar aku menghentikannya tapi aku sudah menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan Rin. "Sssstt, aku sudah tahu kok," bisikku.

Kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku, mencium pipinya yang merona. Setelah itu kulihat kembali wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Kuangkat tanganku meraba pipinya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat tidur, besok 'kan hari H"

Rin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke closet. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya aku menunggu, Rin keluar dengaan kaos dalam hitam dan celana pendek putih. Aku menatapnya tercengo-cengo, untungnya air liurku nggak keluar.

'_Tahan dirimu Len, tahan. Kau tak bisa melakukannya_,' ucap angel diriku.

'_Ya than saja sebisamu, mungkin saat dia tidur kau bisa menyerangnya_,' ucal devil diriku.

'Tidak jangan denger yang devil katakan!'

'Diem loe, jangan ganggu pamajikan—er maksudku majikan!'

Dan begitulah angel dan devil diriku bertengkar di pikiranku. Semakin kacau otakku tak kuat lagi menahan PDiM (Perang Dunia in Mind). Saking kuatnya PdiM, aku memutuskan untuk tidur dengan cepat mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan kedua belahan diriku dan juga Rin.

"Malam, Rin"

"Malam"

Kami pun tertidur pulas….

**O.O ~Spend Time~ O.O**

**Author pov.**

**Sat/20****th**** March. Ruang pertunjukan drama.**

"Hei, ada yang tau dimana jepit Rin?"

"Coba periksa di kotak accessories"

"Len diam dikit, ntar nggak rapih iketannya"

"Ayolah, aku sudah pegel"

"Jangan beontak!" teriak Mikuo.

"Ambilkan blushing," ucap Miku.

Rui memberikan set blushing ke Miku. Dan Miku mulai mendandani Rin.

"Ukh, Miku apa aku tak bisa mengenakan ini? Blushing ini membuatku lengket!"

"Tak bisa Rin, ini sudah jadi set. Lagian tak akan menor-menor banget kok"

"Terserahlah"

"Gakupo, cek keadaan lampu," ucap Luka memerintah membaca buku 'Yume Miru Kotori'.

"Baik, my lovely~," ucap Gakupo yang langsung dilempari buku sama Luka.

"Hahaha, rasain loe kepala eggplant!" tawa Luki.

"Luki-chin, kalau nggak ada kerjaan coba periksa mikenya yang buat Rin ama Len," kata Luka memerintah lagi.

"HAAAIIII~~ Luka-nee," jawab Luki langsung pergi.

"OK, everybody ready?" tanya Meito (Meito MC Ok, Meiko yang sutradara).

Semua mengangguk. "Yes, we're ready now"

"Posisi stand by," teriak Meiko dan semuanya langsung berlari kesana-kemari menduduki posisi masing-masing. Meiko lalu menngacungkan jempol ke Meito arti bahwa semua sudah dalam posisi.

Meito membalas ancungan jempol Meiko dengan acungan jempol miliknya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju panggung utama dimana semua penonton termasuk Crypton-sensei berada disana. Pertama Meito berdehem untuk menarik perhatian, tapi nyatanya tuxedo merah yang ia kenakan lebih menarik perhatian para penonton.

"Selamat siang leadies and gentleman, pada hari Sabtu ini tanggal 20 maret di acara School Festival kami, anggota club drama akan mengadakan petunjukan drama yang berjudul 'Romeo & Cinderella' silahkan dinikmati and enjoy," ucap Meito yang langsung ditepuki para penonton karena charismanya. Author aja bingung pemabuk kayak dia bisa digemari *digaplok Meito.

Meito pergi kebelakang panggung. Tirai merah yang menutupi panggungpun terbuka, Gakupo dan Kaito mulai menyorotkan lampu ke arah Rin dan Len. Dan mereka pun mulai bernyanyi.

_watashi no koi wo higekino Juliet ni shinaide_

_koko kara tsuredashite…_

_sonna kibun yo_

_papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_

_seizei ii yumewo minasai_

_otonawa mou neru jikan yo_

_musekaeru miwakuno caramel_

_hajiraino suashiwo karameru_

_kon-ya wa dokomade ikeruno?_

_kamitsukanaide_

_yasashiku shite_

_nigaimonowa mada kirainano_

_mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine_

_shiranai kotoga arunonaraba_

_shiritaito omou futsuu desho?_

_zenbu miseteyo_

_anatani naraba misete ageruno watashino…_

_zutto koishikute Cinderella_

_seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa_

_mahouyo jikanwo tometeyo_

_warui hitoni jamasarechauwa_

_nigedashitaino Juliet_

_demo sono namaede yobanaide_

_souyone musubare nakuchane_

_soujanaito tanoshikunaiwa_

_nee watashito ikite kureru?_

_senobiwo shita nagai mascara_

_ii koni maruyo kitto asukara_

_imadake watashiwo yurushite_

_kuroi lace no kyoukaisen_

_mamoru hitowa kyouwa imasen_

_koetara dokomade ikeruno?_

_kamitsuku hodoni_

_itai hodoni_

_sukini nattetanowa watashi desho_

_papa wa demone anatano koto kirai mitai_

_watashino tameto sashidasu teni_

_nigitteru sorewa kubiwa desho_

_tsuredashite yo_

_watasino Romeo_

_shikarareru hodo tookue_

_kanega narihibiku Cinderella_

_glass no kutsuwa oite ikuwa_

_dakarane hayaku mitsuketene_

_warui yumeni jirasare chauwa_

_kitto anokomo soudatta_

_otoshita nante usowo tsuita_

_souyone watashimo onajiyo_

_datte motto aisare taiwa_

_hora watashiwa kokoni iruyo_

_watashino kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka_

_hoshii monodake afurekaette imasenka_

_mada betsubarayo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_

_isso anatano ibasho mademo umete shimaouka_

"Demo soreja imi naino," nyanyi Len sembari membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin.

Para penonton langsung terkejut, ada yang blushing, ada yang teriak histeris. '_Mungkin itu fans Len/Rin_,' guman anggota club drama. Ada yang cekikikan, ada yang nangis terharu tapi tak tau ke ceritanya atau ke orang-orang yang berperannya. Bahkan jangan dibilang Crypton-sensei saja sampai tertawa geli melihat anaknya sendiri disitu berakting sampai membuat orang-orang gila. Oh ya author belum bilang Len itu anaknya, tapi itu cuma rahasia antara Len dan Crypton-sensei. Back to storiy :D

_oukina hako yori_

_chiisana hakoni shiawasewa arurashii_

_doushiyou konomamaja watashiwa_

_anatani kiraware chauwa_

_demo watashi yori yokubarina papa to mama wa kyoumo kawarazu_

_souyone sunaode iinone_

_otoshitanowa kin no ono deshita_

_uso tsukisugita Cinderella_

_ookami ni taberareta rashii_

_doushiyou konomamaja watashimo_

_itsukawa taberare chauwa_

_sono maeni tasukeni kitene_

Dan selesai sudahlah pertunjukan drama. Semua staff dan para peran keluar ke panggung saling bergandengan lalu menunduk hormat. "Terima ksih," ucap mereka semua berbarengan.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. "Bravo!" "Bagus sekali" "Good job" dan lain-lain terlontar dari mulut penonton. Tentunya semua itu membuat anggota club sekaligus pemainnya tersenyum lebih bahagia apalagi Rin dan Len.

**O.O **

Setelah pertunjukan selesai, ya taulah semua kembali keruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya masing-masing. Nah, disaat timing yang tepat, dimana semua sudah berjalan entah kemana dan Len yang masih berada di belakang panggung dihampiri oleh kepala sekolah, Crypton-sensei alias ayahnya sendiri. Len yang menyadari kehadiran ayahnya sendiri langsung menanggapinya.

"Ada apa, Crypton-sensei?" tanya Len sopan.

"Sudahlah Len, kau bisa panggil aku ayah sekarang. 'kan nggak ada siapa-siapa," balas Cryptom-sensei.

"Baiklah ayah, jadi ada apa?" Len mengucap ulang pertanyaan yang dikatakannya.

"Kerjamu bagus Len, nggak nyangka Hatsune-san akan memilihmu sebagai pemeran utama dalam pertunjukan drama ini," jawab Cryptone-sensei dengan sedikit tawa geli.

"Haha iya, aku sendiri saja kaget," balas Len dengan tawa juga.

Wah ayah dan anak yang bahagia, autor sampe iri sendiri TT^TT. Back to story!

"Yah, walau awalnya aku tidak berminat," lanjut Len.

"Terus apa gadis bernama Rin itu yang mangubah seluruh pendapat awalmu Len~?' tanya Crypton-sensei dengan nada menggoda.

"A-a-ah…" Len menjadi speechless dan wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Speechless? Brarti benar dong, dia tipe kamu sih," Cyrpton-sensei mulai tertawa.

"S-sudahlah ayah!" teriak Len yang menghantam Rin yang tengah berada didekatnya.

"A-apa itu benar Len?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Rin!/ Kagami-san?" uacp ayah dan anak itu berbarengan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Rin?" tanya Len baik-baik.

"B-baru saja, aku mencarimu dan bertanya ke yang lain bilang kalau kamu masih disini Len," ucap Rin. "Maaf mendengarkan apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku tak bermaksud untuk itu," lanjut Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-san, toh suatu saat nanti rahasia ini akan terbongkar," kata Crypton-sensei tersenyum lembut.

"Iya Rin, don't be apolize (bener ga nulisnya author lupa nih XP)," ucap Len mengelus pipi Rin.

"Jadi benar bahwa Crypton-sensei itu ayahnya Len?"

"Yap, itu memang benar"

"Ta-tapi Miku bilang kalau orang tuamu di New York, berarti itu bohong dong?" tanya Rin.

Len menggeleng. "Nggak ibuku memang disainers pro yang tinggal di New York"

"L-lalu selama ini ayahkamu tinggal dimana?"

"Apartement sebelah-ku," jawab Len dan Crypton-sensei mengangguk.

"Apa bener nggak apa-apa, Crypton-sensei?"

"Kagami-san, tidak perlu formal-formal 'kan ntar kamu bakal jadi menantuku,"

"WHAT?" teriak Len dan Rin berbarengan.

"CONGRULATIONS FOR MERRIAGE LENRIN!" Teriak para anggota club.

"Wah-wah, kalian menggagalkan rencanaku," ucap Crypton-sensei.

"Hehehhe maaf Crypton-sensei, kami nggak bermaksud kok tapi ide Crypton-sensei bagus loh," ucap Miku sambil nyengar-nyengir.

"Ya iyalah, secara aku gitu loh," balas Crypton-sensei yang bikin semua jawsdrop.

"Ide apa, Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ide pentas drama ini"

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi yang membuat cerita, dan memilih suruh orang luar untuk menjalani pentas ini itu ayah?" tanya Len yang makin membuat anggota jaws drop kecuali Miku ama Rin.

"Yap," jawab Crypton-sensei menangguk bahagia. "Mau tau apa tujuannya, Len?"

Len mengangguk, lalu Crypton-sensei berbisik. Alhasil Len makin blushing.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Len.

"Len aku tau kau player, jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan untuk mencari cinta sejati bukan Cuma main-main menghabiskan waktu?" tanyanya yang diangguki oleh anggota club drama minus Len ama Rin.

"Nah, karena itulah drama ini dibuat," ucap Miku.

"Dan semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana Miku dan Crypton-sensei, benarkan?" tanya Kaito angkat bicara.

"He'eh, sangat sesuai rencana dan terima kasih Miku berkat kau aku tau apa yang dilakukan Rin ama Len di apartement," ucap Crypton-sensei.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu dong Miku"

"Ya, untunglah Len tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi waktu itu hampir saja"

Rui langsung kaget. "He, apa yang hampir dilakukan Len-kun pada Rin-chan? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan condom?"

Semua tersentak kaget minus CMLRR (Crypton, Miku, Len, Rin, Rui) dan langsung menatap Rui dengan tatapan tak terbayang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis polos yang girly dan kakak kembar Rei Kagane itu.

"R-rui-chin, apa yang basu saja kau katakan?" tanya Luka.

"Condom?" tanya Kaito, Akaito, Nagaito, Gakupo, Luki, dan Ted.

"R-rui, kok kamu bicara sembarangan sih?" tanya Rei yang ikut malu.

"Tenang-tenang, Len nggak ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh kok Kagane-san," ucap Crypton-sensei yang lain langsung membuang nafas lega. "Ya hanya mencium pipi Rin disaat dia hanya mengenakan handuk"

Langsung saja aura kegelapan keluar dari semua anggota club yang minus Miku, Rin, dan Len tentunya. Len yang ketakutan akan wajahnya yang akan menjadi hancur langsung menarik tangan Rin dan mulai berlari.

"Rin ayo kita kabur!" ajak Len.

Rin menatapnya tidak pertanyaan, lalu mengangguk. "Umh!"

Dan mereka pun pergi berlari sambil dikejar anggota club yang minus Miku. Disisi lain Miku berjalan menghampiri Crypton-sensei.

"Ne Crypton-sensei, apa sensei mendapatkan fotonya?"

"Tentu, emang mau digunakan apa?"

"Buat memperluas rumours dengan newspaper's club"

"Boleh silahkan saja"

"YAY, makasih sensei"

**O.O ~Spend Time~ O.O**

Seminggu pun berlalu dan ide yang Miku idamkan pun akhirnya terkabulkan. Foto Rin dan Len yang sedang berciuman walau hanya dipipi telah menggemparkan seisi ssekolah vocaloid bahkan sampai ada murid yang memasukkannya ke internet, ada yang diedit dahulu baru masuk ke internet. Sampai video yang terekam kamera CCTV Miku yang jelas kayak kamera biasa dengan efek suara masuk ke youtube. Dan di pagi itu juga Rin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di atap sekolah.

"MIKU KUBUNUH KAU KARENA SUDAH MENYEBARKAN AIBKU!"

"Rin, sabar sajalah lagian ini salah ayahku juga," ucap Len menyabarkan pacarnya.

"Tapi Lenny, inikan keterlaluan! Lagian aku nggak akan menyalahkan ayahmu, menantu macam apa yang menyalahkan mertuanya sendiri?" Rin memandangi Len.

"Au~ my little bunny want to marry me," tawa Len.

"Whatever"

"Sudahlah ini akan menjadi moment yang indah jika kita menikmatinya," ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Len. "Kau benar, moment yang sungguh indah"

Dan mereka pun berciuman, tanpa disadari kamera HP bewarna hijau toskah mengambil gambarnya. Tapi diabaikannya.

"Just me and you, like Rome and Cinderella," ucap Len.

**O.O~Fin~O.O**

Rii: Yikes, akhirnya selesai juga. Huft, membuathkan waktu 4 hari berturut-turut untuk mengetik, ya walau capek tapi aku ingin.

Len: Walau PR belum dikerjain…

Rii: Biar, aku udah kok hanya sedikit yang belum ku kerjain.

Rin: Sama saja.

Rii: Ukh, by the way forgive me if there're typo, OOC, etc. Rin Len, cum on!

Rin & Len: Read and Review please!


End file.
